Pretty Little Liars after 05x12
by Stories2becontinued
Summary: After Mona's death a lot changes in Rosewood and the girls are more than eager to find out who is behind the black hod. The story that begins after 05x12.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) I hope you enjoy my PLL story :) Please write me some reviews so I can improve it.**

Hanna and her friends are sitting in a room at the police station and they are talking about Mona`s death. "I can`t believe that she is dead.", Hanna whispers. "Yeah me neither.", says Aria shocked, holding Ezra's hand. "What happened to her body? Bodies don`t just vanish.", Spencer asks the group. She gets an angry look from Emily. "What? Don`t you guys want to know the same thing?". "Can we talk about this another time? Mona just died. Hanna was friends with her. Let her grieve, Spencer.", says Emily. "We all are in shock but we have to find out what happened and who killed her.", Spencer tries to make clear. "And we have to get you out of prison.", Toby adds. "Maybe we should all get rest and talk about all this tomorrow", suggests Ezra. "Yeah, that is a good idea. I think we all need time to think.", Aria agrees. "I can drive Hanna home.", Emily says and Aria nods. Hanna and Emily walk out of the precinct and get into Emilys car. "Bye.", Paige says to Emily and gives her a goodbye kiss. "Should I drive with you two?", Caleb asks. "I want to be alone now if that is okay.", Hanna says. "Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever you need. I love you.", Caleb says and gives her an kiss on the forehead. "I love you too.", she mumbles and closes the door. "Get her home safe.", Caleb says to Emily and leaves. Emily gets into the car and drives to Hanna's house. Hanna opens the door and walks right into her room. She hears her mom talking to Emily: "How is she?" "She is in shock, but I hope that she will be better tomorrow.", Hanna hears Emily answering. Then the door closes and the engine of Emily's car starts and she drives away. Hanna gets her headphones and presses play. A sad tune begins and she lays down. Every time she closes her eyes she sees Mona's house and how much blood there was. Tears run over her face and after a few hours she finally falls asleep.

Ezra brought Aria to his place and they sat down. "How are you dealing with all this?", he asks her gently. "I don't know. Everything is like a dream. A really bad one and like all this is happening to another person.", she answers. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Shall I drive you home?". They look in each others eyes. "No. Can I stay here tonight? I want you by my side, so I can feel safe again.", Aria whispers. "Really?", Ezra sounds surprised. "Even after everything I feel the safest when I am around you... When you are holding me.", Aria explains. Ezra smiles and takes her in his arms. "I will stay up all night, okay?" "Thank you Ezra." "For you, I would do anything.", he says and gives her a kiss on the head. They both flinch. "Ezra... We can't" "Why not? I am sorry for everything, Aria. I hope you know that." "I do, but..." "What is it?" "My friends think it is a bad idea because of the book." "Since when do you care about what people think? All that matters is, how you feel.", Ezra says, taking her head between his hands. Aria just looks at him. "And how do you feel?", he asks her. When Aria doesn't answer his question he stands up. You can see that Aria is fighting with herself. "I love you, Aria. Nothing will ever change that, okay? And I will fight for you for the rest of my life, because there is no other person in the world I would want to spend my life with.", Ezra tells her with an desperate expression on his face. "Don't.", she aspirates. "No, Aria, I have to say this!" She gets up and kisses him. When they separate they look in each other's eyes. Breathless. "I love you too and nothing will ever change that.", Aria says with a smile on her face. Ezra looks like the happiest guy in the world and pushes her hair back. "I love you so much." Then they start kissing again and lay down on the bed.

Spencer sits in a cell and stares at the ceiling. She thinks of Mona, the house with all the blood, Toby and his broken leg and A, the one responsible for all this. She hates A so much. She hates Alison so much. How could Alison do this to her old friends? "We were always there for you and you thank us by being the meanest bitch.", she hisses. "Once I am out of this cell and we have a plan, we will prove that you are responsible for all this mess, Ali. We will prove that you are A and destroyed all our lives!", Spencer growls. "I promise you that!" As she hears someone she shuts up. "You have a visitor.", a guard says and leads her into a room. When she sees, who is sitting there at this time, her face brightens. "Toby! What are you doing here again? It is in the middle of the night!", she screams happy and gives him a hug. The guard clears his throat and they separate. "I just stopped by to tell you, that everything is going to be alright. Your mom will get you out of here. You look tired Spence. You should really get some sleep." Toby looks worried. "I can't. I am so angry and confused. I just want all this to end. I want a normal life again. Without...!" "I get it and one day we will have all this, but right now, we have to concentrate to get you out of this mess." "I know, but it is just so frustrating, Toby. I need you here with me! I can't get trough this alone!", she crys. "Your time is up.", the guard says bored. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay? Please get some sleep... For me.", he says as the guard guides him out of the room. Back in her cell, she lays down and closes her eyes. This is all so messed up., were her last thoughts as she falls asleep.

The next day in school, Emily and her friends sit down in the cafeteria. "Are you better?", she asks Hanna. "Not really, I had nightmares and didn't sleep that much.", Hanna answers tired. "I don't think anyone of us got much sleep.", Aria says. "Yeah, you are probably right. Where were you last night? Your parents called and asked me, if you were there. I said yes, but I would like to know where you slept.". Aria turns red and gets uncomfortable. "We are listening.", Hanna says, now better. "Umm.", she begins. Emily opens her mouth shocked. "Oh my god. You were with Ezra!", she screams quietly. "Can we talk about that in private? Maybe outside?", Aria whispers. "Sure, but you have to tell us everything.", Hanna demands. "Okay, but please don't judge me.". They all stand up and bump into the twins. "Watch it.", Hanna moans. When they see, that Alison is not with those two and her other friends Emily asks quickly. "Where did you leave your new friend?" "That is none of your business.", Cindy says conceited. The friends look at them annoyed and go outside the school. They sit down on a bench and look at Aria. Right when she wanted to stark she points at someone. "Isn't that Alison?" Emily and Hanna stare over to another bench between the trees. "Yeah, I think so. What is she doing there alone?", Emily thinks loud. "Come on. We get over there, corner her and get the bitch to talk.", Hanna proposes. She stands up, but Aria holds her back. "Hanna, we can't prove that she is A." "Mona told you she had prove. We just have to find it or get her to spill her sick secret!", Hanna hisses. "Sit down, Hanna. There is nothing we can do about it. But we can watch what she is doing.", Emily suggests. "Okay, I will go with that.", Aria agrees, happy not to be in the focus anymore. Then they see a girl coming towards Alison. She is wearing a pair of sunglasses and the newest fashion. The girl has blonde hair and seems to have an arrogant aura. The girls see her say something and everyone in an 100 meter radius walks away. "What did she just say?", Aria asks. "It looked like: Move. But that is quite short, don't you think?", Hanna means. "Not if she's like Ali.", Emily mumbles. "We have to hear what they are saying!" "I know, but how? We cant just walk over there and sit next to them.", says Emily. "Of course we can, Em.", Hanna disagrees. "No, Emily is right, Alison wont be amused if she sees us. We can watch from a distance and guess what they are talking about.", Aria means. "Guys we cant watch and know what they are saying we have to get up close!", Hanna tries to convince them. "Maybe we could walk over there in ten minutes?", Aria suggests. "No, then it will be too late! Maybe they don't even talk that long!", Hanna says desperate. "Two against one.", Emily says and it was final.

Alison looked up to girl approvingly. "What do you want?", she asks. "We need to talk.", the new girl just says. "Have we met before?", Alison asks trying to remember. "Don't you think you would remember?", the girl smirks. "Me? I think you would be the one, who would remember this meeting.", Alison means. "Didn't I make quite an impression a few minutes ago?", she answers arrogant. "I think we could argue about that the whole day.", Alison laughs. "I totally agree with you on that point.", she smiles. "So we haven't met?" "As far as I know, we didn't. But I have one of those faces.", the new girls says. "No, it is not just your face. It is more, it is like I know you.", Alison tries to explain. "Maybe I am you long lost twin.", the girl jokes. "So what did you wanna talk about?", Alison wants to know. "Well, I heard you lost your former best friends and that something is going on with you. Rumors are all over campus.", the girl starts. "You wanted to check up on me?", Alison asks doubting. "I wouldn't call it checking up on you." "What would you call it?", Alison asks a bit curious. "I would call it: Offering an advise.", the new one says. "First, what makes you think I would need help? Rumors, really? And secondly what makes you think you would understand me?", Alison asks sulked. The new girl bites her lips and answers: "First of all rumors contain more truth than lies and I know how it is to be the arrogant and untouchable queen bee, okay! Well in your case it would be manipulative coldhearted bitch.", the girls says sassy. "So you are a queen bee too, huh?" "Every school has them. But none of them is as cold as you. You are the queen bee of the queen bees, if you want to put it that way.", the girls says pissed off. They both look at each other pissed. "You should leave.", Alison finally says. "Maybe I should. Maybe you should get everything you deserve and end up alone or maybe even dead.", hisses the girl and turns around throwing her hair back. "Are you threatening me?", Alison shouts after her and stands up. With an evil look the girl looks back at Alison. "No, I am just stating the obvious, if you don't start doing the right thing.", she says extremely calm. "Now that is a way to justify threats.", Alison laughs cold. "I am warning you, Alison. You need to start acting like a freaking human being, or it will end badly." "Are you a fortune teller now?", Alison asks condescending. "You don't talk to me like that, Alison. I am on your side, but I know people who are not." "Like who?", Alison wants to know. "If I would start, we would be here tomorrow." Alison exhales and asks then: "What was your advice?" "So you want my help now?", the girl asks spiky. "I just want to hear your advise." "You need to open up to someone. If you don't, you will never get the things back you lost. You need to fight for them. I heard you wanted to change and you should really do that, or else you are going to lose everything.", she suggests. "That is ridiculous. I know what I am doing.", Alison says. "I am sure you think so, but when it comes to emotions you don't know what you feel. You have absolutely no clue what all this inside of you is.", the girls guesses. "Even if that would be true, I can find it out on my own.", Alison means. "Are you sure? I am here to help. I could fix everything.", the girl offers. "We just met and I don't even know your name or your face without sunglasses.", Alison says. "That's true, but you can trust me. That is everything you have to know.", the girl assures her and puts down the sunglasses with her same colored nails like Alison. Blue and white. Then she puts them on again quickly. "A name would be nice or what your win in all of this is." "You will know everything one day. For now you just have to decide if you can trust me or not." "I'll give you five seconds.", she adds. "Five seconds? Are you kidding me? Could I have a day or so?", Alison asks. "Trust your gut, it wont be wrong.". The seconds pass and the girls wants to turn around , but Alison holds her back. „"I don't know why, but I trust you. Like I said before, its like I know you." An arrogant smile comes across the girls face. She steps forward and whispers something in Alison's ear. Then she backs off and says: "That should help you figure some things out, even if it sounds stupid." Suddenly the girls phone starts buzzing and the smile vanishes. "I need to go, but call me when you are ready to talk or you need anything, okay?", the girl says quickly and gives her a piece of paper with her number on it. Then she turn around and goes.

"See they already finished talking!", Hanna mumbles upset. "That looked intense.", Emily says. "Someone has to follow her and find out who she is. That will be better then to eaves drop on their conversation.", Aria says. "Emily should go.", Hanna suggests. "Why me?" "You are the sporty one.", Hanna justifys herself. Emily gets up and runs after the girl. She is confused and catches up quickly. When the girl turns into an ally she cant hold back and screams: "Hey, stop!" The girls stops and turns around with a knowing smile on her face. "Emily Fields.", she says arrogant, like it should mean something. "Is my name supposed to mean anything?", Emily asks snappy. "No, but I expected you to come after me.", she grins. "Ah and why is that?", Emily asks curious. "You care about her the most." "I don't care about her at all. Our friendship is over." "And why did you follow me then?", the girls asks her with an asking expression on her face. "We think she is responsible for everything that has happened to us.", Emily answers and realizes afterwards, that she just dropped a hint about A. "Surprised you told me the truth?", the girl laughs. "Kind of.", she truthfully answers. "I have one of those faces. Get used to it." "So you will stick around?" "I guess I will." "How do you know her?" "Is this an interrogation?", the girl asks , already knowing the answer. "Like I said, we think she is a terrible person.", Emily repeats herself. "No, she is not. Maybe you see it that way, but I know that she is sometimes toxic and destructive, but in the end you are going to realize that she is also the best thing that could happen to you. I want you think about all the pain and loss you think she caused you and then about everything you accomplished because of her. Who would you be if you haven't met her. Where would you be right now and would you really be happy about that normal life without Alison DiLaurentis?", she objects. "So you have known her for a while? I mean she destroyed your life too?", Emily asks thinking. "Maybe, maybe not. Sometimes you don't have to know someone forever you just have to connect and understand each other. That is sometimes all it takes.", the girl says calm. "You don't know her as well as I do, believe me. For how long have you known her exactly?", Emily says sassy. "Uh, don't be so sassy. You don't know me or Alison. And for how long I have known her is none of your business.", the girl makes clear. "Oh, I know everything about you, that I have to know! You are an arrogant bitch, who thinks that she can play with me and maybe even with Alison!", Emily flares. When Emily said arrogant bitch the girl flinches like it remembered her of something way back. "You heard that before, didn't you?", Emily laughs mean. "Back off, Emily. You don't know _anything _about me or the story of my life, okay! And it is _definitely _none of your god damn business.", the girl says intimidating and Emily backs off. "You really deserve each other. You and Alison." "Jealous, Emily?", she smirks but also angry. "No, why would I? I am in a relationship.", she fights off. "Well, that doesn't mean, that you are really in love with your girlfriend and that you are over Ali.", the new one explains. "But I am. I am over her." "Are sure, that is true?", the girl asks calm. Emily looks confused and thoughtful. The girl takes that chance and disappears.

"Look, there is Emily.", Hanna screams and points Aria to her. "Where have you been for so long?", Aria asks Emily curiously. "I talked to her.", Emily reports, still looking reflective. "What? You approached her? Why did you do that? Ali will know, that we were watching her!", Hanna sounds upset. "I know, that it was stupid, but that wasn't the worst part." "What could be worse than that?", Aria asks careful. "I kind of told her that we think, that Alison is a monster and we think she is responsible for everything, that happened to us.", Emily confesses. "Are you serious?", Hanna shouts, making people look over to them. "She is arrogant, but she sure as hell has something, that makes you tell the truth.", she complains. "I thought you were the toughest one of us!", Hanna reminds. "Not when it comes to Alison.", Aria mutters. "Excuse me?", Emily responses angry. "Nothing.", Aria shrinks. "You just said: Not when it comes to Alison. What is that supposed to mean, Aria?" "She was your first love, Em, it is not easy to get over your first love.", Aria defends herself. "She is right, Emily.", Hanna agrees. "I am so over Alison! I am in a relationship. Why do I have to repeat that all the time?", she asks hurt. "This girl asked you that question? I don't know, but something about her seems odd.", Aria thinks. "Yeah, I agree, this girl seems to know a lot. All our weaknesses. Maybe she is one of her helpers.", Hanna proposes. "Yeah, a helper with special treatment. She seemed so much nicer with her.", Emily grumbles and catches a "SEE" look. All of a sudden all their phones star to buzz. They all look at their cell phones and read: "Ali has a new friend! But is she also the devil in disguise? -A" "That is strange.", Hanna says after reading the message. "Why?", Aria asks clueless. "Well, we think Ali is A, but A just wrote, that ALI has a new friend." "That is true, but Alison knows, that we think, that she is A, so it could be one of her tricks.", Aria objects. "But based on this message, you can see, that maybe even A has no clue who this girl is.", Hanna disagrees. "Alison is A and knows this girl.", Emily stands pat. "Don't you think that Ali is A?", Aria asks. "I really don't know, because Alison loves attention and with A, she doesn't get it directly. She cant show off with her achievements, you know. I don't know if she really is A, but what I know for sure is, that she never cared about us. She played with us and messed with our heads." "Ali loved to play games and maybe in the end she will show us her real face in the black hoddie and then she can get all the attention she always wanted.", Aria says. "Either way, Alison is a evil person.", Emily tells. The other two girls nod and look thoughtful. "Should we visit Spencer?", Hanna finally asks. "Yeah, I think we should. She is probably going nuts in there.", Aria suggests. "Okay, so we just meet after last period?", Emily asks everybody around. Everyone nods and they want to enter the classroom when Alison pushes Emily and all of her book fall to the ground. "What the hell was that?", Emily rages. "Watch where you are going Em.", Alison just says cold. "You were the one bumping into me.", Emily hisses at Alison. "Just watch it okay.", Alison answers annoyed and she wants to turn around, but Aria holds her back. "You just declared war on us.", she whispers in Alison's ear and the girls walk into the classroom. When they sit down they look back at Alison. She has a confused face and gets her phone. "What is she saying?", Hanna asks, but Aria gives her a sign to be quiet. Then she says: "I think it was: Get me out of here, I need you." Before someone can says something Mr. Hackett`s voice announces: "Alison DiLaurentis must leave immediately this is an emergency. Thank you." "Well that was quick.", Hanna mumbles and it rings. They can see Alison leave with a smile on her face and Mr. Fitz enters the room.

After their last period they visit Spencer in prison. "Hey how are you doing?",Aria asks Spencer concerned. "I am fine guys, I am going to get out of here soon. My mom is already working on it and when she is working she never fails.", Spencer answers tired. "How much sleep did you get?", Hanna asks. "Not much, sleeping in a cell is not comfortable at all and I have got a lot on my mind. Any news at school or from A?", Spencer wants to know. The girls look at each other. "What happened?" "Well there is a new girl who Alison has been talking to today. They looked close and the conversation was kind of intense. And later we had a little fight with Alison and we are at war.", Emily says. "Oh my god guys! And what is the girls name and how does she know Alison?", Spencer shouts out. "We don't know, but Emily followed her and it seems like she is going to stick around for a while. We think she is bad news, just like Ali.", Hanna explains. "She is a lot like Alison. But much more arrogant and less backstabbing. She also seems to have a nice side, like you can tell her everything and she will keep your secret. It is so confusing and that we know absolutely nothing about her is very upsetting.", Emily mumbles. "You talked to her? How can you not know anything about her?", Spencer asks doubtful. "She has the way to make you talk about yourself and forget about her. But I think she and Alison have history, those two were so different with each other in opposite how she was with us or even Cece.", Emily defends herself. "And what do you guys intend to do now?", Spencer asks. "Well, we don't know yet. We don't even know where she lives or goes to school, we have nothing. But when we see her we are going to observe her and find out what her name is. Then we can use the internet to find out more about her background.", Aria suggests. "I should be out there and help you, but I am stuck in here till whenever. I hope my mom hurries up with getting me out of here." "Anything else?", Spencer adds. "Well the new girl already fixed one of Alison`s problems. She wanted to leave after our little fight and then Mr Hackett announced that she could leave because of an emergency. And A knows that Ali has a new or old friends and Hanna doesn't think that Alison is A because Ali is a showoff.", Aria sums up. "Well I think we just have to find evidence that Ali is A.", Spencer says. They all nod and then Aria`s phone starts to buzz. She lays it down at the table. Unknown number. "Get it.", Spencer says. "Who is there?", Aria asks. "Well I think you know exactly who I am.", a voice says. "Voice changer, huh? Clever.", Hanna says angry. "Well the game isn't over so I don't want to spoil anything.", the voice laughs. "Game? This isn't funny! A lot of people died and got hurt!", Emily yells at the phone. "Not so angry Emily I called to make you an offer.", A says calm. "What offer?", Aria wants to know cautiously. "Do you want Spencer`s charges dropped?", the voice asks. "What do you think!", Hanna hisses. "Don't be like that Hanna. I am just trying to help you. Like I have done several times.", the voice says playing upset. "What would you want in exchange?", Spencer asks democratic. "You really are the daughter of lawyers Spencer.", A laughs. "Get to your point.", Aria interrupts before Spencer can answer. "Get me a flash drive and I will make sure that the charges against Spencer will be dropped.", the voice assures. "What is on that flash drive?", Emily asks curious. "That must be none of your concerns. Don't look what is on it or Spencer will suffer the consequences.", A threatens. "Where is that flash drive you want?", Aria wants to know. "That`s the right question Aria. At the police station.". "The police station? Are you insane? Do you know that an officer is listening to our conversation right now?", Spencer shouts. "Nobody is listening, I made sure of that.", A disputes. "Oh, you really have a huge influence to everything, huh?", Spencer grumbles. "Don't be upset Spencer, I just want you out of there, so the end phase of the game can begin.", the voice says. "You are sick, you know that?", Emily says disgusted. "Don't be so harsh Em, all I want is for you to see what actions can cause.", A responds. "What have we ever done to you?", Aria asks. "You will see soon, when I decide it is time for you to know.". "We wont break into a police station.", Spencer comes back on topic. "Well then I suppose you will be in a cell for a little bit longer.". "How are we suppose to get in here?", Hanna wants to know desperate. "See, someone reasonable.", A says pleased. "I just want to know what you expect us to do.". "Well I will alert the police, that there might be someone, who wants to break into their station and then they will double security.", A tells the girls. They look at each other totally shocked. "But, I will give you a key to the room where you can find the flash drive.", the voice adds. "Now that is a relieve.", Aria laughs sarcastic. "Aria, Aria, Aria.", A rebukes. "Okay fine we take the deal.", Emily decides. "Emily!", Spencer shouts. "We have to decide this together!", Spencer objects loud. "No Spencer, we have to get you out of here! You are the smart one, what are we suppose to do without you?", Emily asks. "When you get caught you will join me in jail, you know that right?", Spencer asks serious. "I know, but we need you okay? This is no take the deal." Emily decides for everyone. Aria and Hanna nod. "Okay, we take the deal.", Spencer confirms defeated. "Then we have a deal.", A says. Shortly before A hangs up they hear a ringtone. Call disconnected. "Oh my god! Did we just speak to A? Alison? That sounded so much like her.", Emily asks overwhelmed. "Yeah, I cant believe it.", Aria and Hanna say at the same time. Spencer sits there quietly. "What`s wrong, Spence?", Hanna asks. "Did you here that sound at the end of the call?". "Yes, why?", Aria wants to know. "That was A`s ringtone guys! A has its own phone and someone just called A okay! That means we have the ringtone!", Spencer shouts out excited. "I didn't get the tune of that ringtone.", Emily admits. "It was a song, I just cant figure out which.", Spencer says thoughtful. They all start to think, then Hanna shouts: "I know the song!". Everybody looks at her anxious. "Wicked Wonderland. We all know that song.", Hanna enlightens the girls. "You are right!", Aria agrees. "This song really fits.", Emily laughs cold. "We have got something that can lead us to A.", Spencer whispers. "But it is not Alison`s ringtone.", Hanna objects. "She could have another phone.", Aria suggests. "She is right.", Spencer agrees and Emily nods approving. "So where do we get this key and the description of this flash drive?"; Aria asks. "I don't know, but I think A will let us know. Something else?", Spencer says. Emilys face enlightens and she says: "Yes, this new girl wanted us to think about where we would be without Alison, if we would be happy right now.". "What kind of a question is that?", Hanna asks confused. "A clever one.", Spencer mumbles. "Why?", the other three ask at the same time. "Think! Where would you be?", she asks them. "I don't know.", Hanna says. "Then let me tell you. Aria you would have never met Ezra or moved to Iceland. You wouldn't know about the affair of your dad and Meredith. Hanna you wouldn't be an It-Girl, you would be hefty Hanna, I would be a nerd with an addiction and you Emily.", she pauses. "Maybe you would have never outed yourself. You would be with Ben and not Paige.", Spencer ends. "That is not for sure.", Emily objects. "But most likely.", Spencer tells. "Like she said.", Emily whispers. "Alison said that?", Hanna asks confused. "No the new girl said: She is sometimes toxic and destructive for one, but in the end you are going to realize that she is also the best thing that could happen to you. A quote.". "Yeah it has a truth in it.", Spencer admits bitter. "You should leave.", Spencer says after a long silence. They nod and leave the police station.

Outside they see Caleb and Toby. "What are you two doing here?", Hanna asks happy and gives Caleb a kiss. "We heard that you were visiting Spencer and wanted to know if there were any news.", Toby answers. "We are getting Spencer out.", Emily says after exchanging a look with Hanna and Aria. "How are you going to do that?", Caleb asks. The girls look at each other again. "You can't be serious!", Toby shouts out. "We need Spencer out of there!", Hanna justifies their decision. "A deal with A? That is totally insane Hanna!", Caleb means. "It is our only chance to get her out real quick.", Emily says. "Her mom is already working on it!", Toby objects. "We made our decision.", Aria says final. "Okay you are too stubborn to change your mind, so how can we help?", Caleb asks. "I don't think A will allow you to help us.", Aria doubts. "Then we can't let you do this. Whatever it is.", Toby decides. "We have to do this or Spencer will rot in a cell forever.", Hanna objects certain. "No Hanna! You will tell A that this deal is over.", Caleb says. "We have to go.", Hanna says and the girls get into Emilys car. "You cant just run aways from us!", Caleb shouts at the girls. One after one et out by their house, but when Emily wants to drive Aria home she says: "Could you drive me to Ezra`s apartment? Please?". Emily looks at her and says: "Okay.". Aria gets out and walks into his apartment. Ezra sits on the couch and looks up. "Aria.", he says surprised. "Can I stay here? A lot happened today and I don`t want to go home right now.", Aria explains. "Sure, you know that I am always happy when you are around.", he smiles. Aria sits next to him and leans on him. "You want to talk about what happened today?", he asks slowly. "Not today, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.", Aria whispers. "But I don`t have to be concerned about you, right?", he wants to know. "Not for now.", she says quiet and falls asleep in his arms.

A person in a black hoddie puts off the black gloves and reveals blue and white colored nails. Then A writes a message to the police department: SOS someone wants to break in and steal evidence. Then A turns the phone off and sits down on a couch and drinks a cocktail, while watching the news. Detective Holbrooke says: "Mona Vanderwall`s funeral will be held, when we retrieve her body.".


	2. Chapter 2

p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"Hanna woke up because her phone buzzed. She looked on her alarm clock to see what time it was. 3:15 am. Hanna looks tired and annoyed, then she looks at the text: Ready to play a game? Playground in ten. -A. "Great. I am tired and A wants to play a game.", she grumbles and gets dressed. After that she gets downstairs quietly, because she doesn't want to wake her mum up, Hanna gets the car keys and gets out of the house and into the car. When she arrives at the playground, Emily and Aria are already there. Aria and Hanna sit down on the swing. "Why are you two so extremely calm? A just wrote a text to bring us here!", Emily whispers. "A wont hurt us.", Hanna and Aria say at the same time. "Yeah? And why the hell is that?", Emily asks. They look at each other and Aria says: "Well first, A wants Spencer out so why would A hurt us? And secondly it's not the end of the game, A probably wants to give us the key to the police station and a description of the flash drive. "But that is not an excuse to be that calm, A always has an ulterior motive!", Emily objects. "We will see.", Hanna means tired. Emily looks bugged and stays cautious. The girls look around but they don't see much because of the darkness. Then they hear a crack. Aria and Hanna raise up quickly and the three run to where the noise came from. On a tree they can see a piece of paper. Hanna goes to the tree and strips of the note. When she reads it she shakes her head angry. "What is it?", Emily wants to know. "Sorry girls, but my mood changed real quick. Lets play truth or dare.I dare you to those five things, before you get the key for the station. If you don't complete them in 24 hours our deal is off and I will tell some of your secrets. - Kisses A.", Hanna reads. "What are our dares?", Aria asks curious. "There are special dares for all of us. Your dare Aria is: Kiss Ezra in school in the hallway. Emily you have to cheat on Paige and I have drink in school and get hammered. Two dares are for all of us.", Hanna explains. "What?", Emily shouts out. "We can't do that!", Aria rages. "Guys we have to if we want to have Spencer out of there.", Hanna mumbles. "What are the two last dares?", Aria asks after a few seconds of silence. "It's war, when you get provoked fight back. And the last one is: Get Lucas expelled.", Hanna reads. "Oh my gosh no! We can't do all this! And why does A want Lucas expelled? That makes no sense at all!", Aria means. "I know, but if A wants to play a game we have to go along with it. It's our only chance to get Spencer out, Aria. A just wants us to feel bad and humiliated. I am in guys, are you with me?", she asks Aria and Emily. The two look uncomfortable and look into the darkness. "I don't want to Hanna.", Emily says quietly. "Why not? You can explain everything to Paige after that. If you want you can keep this note to prove it to her.", Hanna says convincing. "She will forgive you Em.", she assures her. "Okay, I'm in too.", Emily agrees. "I can't. Ezra will get fired and maybe end up in prison. I can't risk it.", Aria objects as they look at her. "Come on Aria we will protect you guys, lie if necessary.", Hanna says. "Okay I'll try.", Aria indulges. "Good, I'll see you all at school?", Hanna says and hey nod. Then they walk over the dark grass away in different directions./p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"Aria gets up and looks into the mirror on her wall. "Nothing will happen to him.", she says, trying to convince herself. She takes a necklace and earrings and puts them on. "Everything is going to be fine.", she mumbles nervous and walks downstairs. When she hears voices she hides behind the wall. Her mom and her dad are sitting at the breakfast table and eat. They look happy and Byron reaches for Ella's hand. When he touches her she smiles and he takes her hand. Aria smiles and says loud: "Can't have breakfast today.", and walks in. They let go of each other hand really quickly and her mom says: "Okay, I'll give you money so you can buy something on the way.", Ella says and gets to her purse. "No need Ella.", Byron smiles and gives Aria 20 bucks. "Thanks dad. By the way, what are you doing here?", Aria smiles. "Well, I thought I should come over and spend some quality time with my family.", he answers. "It's nice, that you are here."; Aria says and gets out to her car. She turns up the music and drives to school.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"When she gets to her locker, Emily and Hanna are already there. They both look nervous and Hanna already looks a bit drunk. Emily plays with her hands and opens the door to her locker and closes it again over and over again. "Em, calm down.", Aria tries her to relax. "Relax? No not possible. How can you be so calm?", Emily asks speaking way to fast. "believe me inside I am a mess. I couldn't sleep all night, because I was so worried.", Aria says. Then the bell rings and they walk into Mr. Fitz's class. "By the way how are you going to do the hallway-kissing-thing?", Hanna giggles. "Shut up Hanna!", Aria hisses. "Oh, sorry.", Hanna acts serious and has to laugh. Aria gives her an angry look, but then her face brightens up. Now Hanna is the one who doesn't looks too happy. "What are you thinking, Aria?", Hanna asks, sensing something bad. Aria smirks and says: "You act out and Ezra will asks me to speak to him alone in the hallway and then boom. Mission accomplished!". Hanna's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Come on Hanna, that's the only way.", Aria tries to win her over for her idea. "Hanna, Aria please sit down.", Mr. Fitz says. Aria sits down and looks challenging at Hanna. Hanna acknowledges her defeat and fluctuates before sitting down. Then she pushes her books accidentally down. Aria comes for help and says. "Let me help you with this.". When they are side by side she whispers: "Thank you.". Immediately after they sit again Ezra asks Aria to come with him outside alone. "What is going on with Hanna? Has she been drinking again?", he wants to know concerned. "It's A. A dared us to do five thing in within 24 hours.", Aria explains. "She could get expelled, Aria. This is serious.", Ezra says. "I know, but it's our only chance to get Spencer out. We have a deal and we going to go through with it. It's not dangerous, so you don't have to be worried.", Aria lies. "Okay, but if you guys need help, I am here for all of you.", Ezra assures. "I know, Ezra.", Aria says smiling. "So I ignore it now, right?", he means and wants to go back in, but Aria holds him back. "A dared me to kiss you in the hallway. I thought now would be the best chance, that no one sees us.", Aria implies. He smiles and looks around. Then they kiss passionately. They look at each other smiling. "I love you.", she whispers. "I love you too.", he smiles giving her another kiss. Then they walk inside again. Aria sits down and looks at Ezra again. He smirks while writing the next topic on the blackboard. Emily and Hanna look at her and she nods with a bright smile all over her face.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY" p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"After this period they are back at their lockers. Aria seems clearly more relaxed and happier. "Well done Aria.", Hanna congratulates her, more sober than before english. "Thanks I really am happy, that no one saw us and that I completed my dare.", Aria laughs relieved. "Now it's my turn right?", Emily asks, hoping they would says no. "Yes. Good luck, Em.", Hanna says, taking a swig from her "water bottle". Emily breaths slowly to calm her nerves. "With who should I cheat?", she asks her friends. "I don't know. Who is your type?", Aria asks. "I think we both know that.", Hanna giggles. "Hanna!", Aria shouts quiet and boxes her softly. "What?", Hanna asks, like she did nothing wrong. Before anyone can says something their phones buzz. They all get their phones out and Aria reads: "Bravo Aria you did it. Hanna drink up and you've done it. -A". "Well that's easy.", Hanna smiles and drinks up. She shakes herself and sways. "Okay Em it's your turn. You have to do it eventually.", Aria means. "I know can't we do the other things first?", she suggests. "Sure.", Hanna and Aria agree. Then they all open their lockers and red paint explodes into their faces and clothes. The three girls look shocked and look around. "That is not A!", Aria hisses. "Yeah, I know who it was.", Emily grumbles and shows them a note. "We're at war. Time to make the first step. Alison", Hanna reads. "Oh Alison we are so at war.", Aria hisses angry. Around them students started to take pictures and laugh at them. "Nothing to see you can go now!", Hanna shouts at them and they start to walk away. "Argh, I am going to kill her!", Hanna screams. "We are going to make her pay Han.", Emily calms her down. "We better, or I don't know what I'll do.", Hanna mumbles and bangs her locker door shut.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"In the bathroom the girls try to wash the paint away. "It doesn't work. This Paint is waterproof or something like that!", Hanna complains trying to wash the red paint out of her clothes. "Yeah, Alison is a real bitch.", Aria grumbles and adds: "We can put on scarfs so no one can see the paint on our clothes and we just keep on trying to get it out of our faces." "Yeah, that's a great idea. But to get it out of our faces we would have to cut some of class.", Emily mutters. "Well I don't care about chemistry anyway.", Hanna says. The door opens and Alison and her minions come in. "You look a little red.", Alison says with her arrogant smile and the girls behind her laugh. "You're not getting away with this!", Hanna hisses and wants to slap Alison, but Aria holds her back. "She isn't worth it.", Aria whispers. "I already got away with it Hanna. We are at war remember, you should have seen this coming.", Alison smiles. "Yeah? Well you should watch out, now it's our turn to humiliate you.", Emily says aggressive. "Well I hope you put some brain in it or I'll get bored.", Ali laughs and adds: "But now that Spencer is in prison I highly doubt you'll come up with an great idea.". "Wait and see, Ali.", Hanna says. "You better get out of here now.", Aria says calm. "Or what?", Alison asks playful. "Or I won't control Hanna and let her slap you.", Aria tries to says confident. "I am not afraid of Hanna or anyone of you, Aria. But for now I'll go.". "How generous of you."; Hanna says sarcastic. When the door closes Emily says: "We really have to make her life a living hell. We have to make a genius strike against her!". "I know, we are under pressure now. And it's one of our dares. If you get provoked fight back. Alison is A,it all makes sense. She wants us to show her what we can do and puts us under pressure, because we have to fulfill our dares.", Aria explains. "Yeah it seems like that."; Hanna and Emily agree. "So what do we do?", Emily wants to know. "We have to exploit her weakness and use it against her.", Hanna suggests. "And what's her weakness?", Aria asks clueless. "I don't know but we will find out.", Hanna means. "How are we going to do that?", Emily wants to know. "Well, maybe we could try and think like her. We've know her for a long time, we should be able to find out what hurts her.", Aria says and Hanna nods approvingly. "Okay so let's think while we try to get that paint out of our faces.", Emily says and they start to rub.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"emFlashback: Alison and the girl sit in a park on the grass and have a picnic. "It is so beautiful out here.", Aria notices with a smile. A butterfly flies an the basket with the food. "Yes, it certainly is.", Alison agrees. "I love butterflies.", Hanna says and looks to Alison. "Because they give you hope right? From a little and fat caterpillar to a beautiful and dainty butterfly.", Alison smirks mean. Hanna smile vanishes and she grabs a bottle of water. "Oh come on Han, don't be like that.", Alison tries to cheer Hanna up. "That was mean Ali", Spencer says quietly. "I am sorry Spencer, I was just about to apologize to Hanna.", Alison snaps at Spencer. "Sorry.", she mumbles and bites of her sandwich. After an oppressive silence Alison explains: "I am sorry okay? It is just the way I've always been. The way I need to be in school to rule. You all mean something to me.". It looked fake but everyone believed her. "You can be you with us.", Emily assures Alison. "I know, but it's hard to switch between you and the students at school. Will you give me another chance?", she asks, already knowing that they would. "Of course.", Hanna says and Aria, Spencer and Emily nod compassionate. "Thank you, my darlings.", Alison says and gives them a smile. "Just one question Ali, what could possible dethrone you?", Spencer wants to know. "Are you making planes?", Alison laughs playful. "No, I am just curious, you don't look like a person who is afraid of anything.", Spencer answers. "Love, Family, and Honor. Like in all movies.", Alison says mysterious and smiles.em/p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY""Love, Family, and Honor.", Emily whispers. "Well we all know that she doesn't have so called honor.", Aria means. "And Alison ins't capable of love.", Emily adds with a sad look on her face. "Well, then we go with family.", Hanna decides optimistic. "We can't use her mother's death.", Emily clarifies. "Emily is right, we won't use that, that would be heartless and low.", Aria agrees and Hanna nods. "So what do we use?", Aria wants to know. "I've got an idea. I am going to talk under the influence of alcohol, so it's going to be great, and at the end you are giving her a shower with you lunch.", Hanna presents her idea. Aria and Emily look sceptic and try to think of something better. "Well, since we can't come up with anything better we are going with that plan.", Emily agrees. Hanna looks glad and explains: "Well now we only have to get Lucas expelled and Emily has to cheat on Paige.". "Please don't remind me of that.", Emily begs with a painful look on her face. "Well I'm sorry, but you really have to think about who you choose, who would play along.", Aria points out. "I know, but I'm...", she starts. "You're the loyal one, we know.", Aria smiles cheering. Emily smiles weak. "Today may be a terrible one, but tomorrow or the day after that everything is going to be fine. You and Paige will be good again and Spencer will be out of jail.", Hanna predicts. "You better be right.", Emily laughs trying it to let it sound enthusiastic. "Of course she is right. Hanna is our fortune teller!", Aria says with an bright smile. Finally Emily smiles with a real smile. "There we go, that's the spirit.", Aria laughs and gives Emily a hug. Smiling they leave the bathroom.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"At their lunch table they look for Alison. "What if she doesn't show up?", Aria asks. "She will. Everybody needs to eat one day.", Emily tells. "We just have to be patient.", Hanna adds eating a cookie. The other two pick dull at their food. One of Alison's minions comes into the cafeteria and sits down at a table. Shortly after that the other minions come and sit with her. "She must come any minute.", Aria whispers nervous. The girls look to the entrance and then Alison comes in. She walks over to her new friends and wants to sit down, when the liars stand up. She looks at them and waits until they go to her table. "Your great strike back. I'm thrilled to hear what you planned.", she smiles. "We just wanted to know if go back to the hockey team."; Hanna says calm and nice. Alison looks confused and answers: "No, I'm not that good with the stick." "Yeah, we know. You tried to strike your brother dead, but you weren't fast enough. We just thought maybe you would like to improve you skills, so you don't miss another time.", Hanna smiles coldly. Alison's minions look at her shocked and the people at the tables around them turn to them. "Even if you fooled the lie detector, we all know you wanted Bethany dead, because she was your half-sister.", Emily adds. "You are such a monster, Alison, we thought we should tell everyone who you really are. A backstabbing bitch.", Hanna finishes. Then Emily and Aria throw their lunch at Alison and turn around. When they look back, they can see, that Alison is rattled and denies everything to the people around her. Then she takes out her phone and tips something in and rushes in the direction of the bathroom. Satisfied with their performance they go to their lockers, but their phones start to buzz again. "Bravo my darlings! You really learned from the best. -Kisses A.", Emily reads and suddenly she feels terrible. "Well, now we know, that Alison is A.", Aria says slowly. "Why?", Hanna asks. "She had her phone out and we got an A-message.", Aria explains. "Wow, now that we know for sure it feels so... I can't explain it.", Emily tries to explain. "Yeah, we know.", Aria says. "We should approach her.", Emily suggests. "To end it once and for all.", Aria adds and they walk to the bathroom. Shortly before entering they hear voices inside. "Thanks again, Liv. I don't know what I would do without you.", Alison says grateful. "No problem, Ali, I'm here for you.", a girl's voice says. "That's the new one!", Emily whispers excited. "What is she doing here?", Aria asks. "Just walk out there and do that what I told you yesterday when we met at your house.", Liv orders. "Sure, but it's not easy.", Alison says. "I know, no one said it would be easy, but it's necessary.", the new girls assures Alison. "Could you walk with me back to my table?", Alison asks after a short break. "You know, that I don't want to be seen so often in public.", Liv says. "I know, but please?", Alison begs. Emily looks at the other two an they hurry back to their table in the cafeteria. Seconds after them Alison and the new girl, Liv, enter. Like yesterday Liv wears sunglasses, so no one can see her face. "At least we have a name now.", Hanna says. "Yeah, but I think Liv is just her nickname. I think her real name is Olivia.", Aria means. "Probably.", Emily agrees. "And they met after school at her house.", Hanna adds. "She must really trust and like her.", Aria tells. Hanna's face brightens and looks at Emily. "What?", Emily asks her. "You are going to cheat on Paige with Olivia!", she shouts out excited. "What? No!", Emily objects hard. "Why not? She is kind of your type and it could affect Alison. Sleeping with the enemy!", Hanna sounds enthusiastic. "She is right, that would be perfect, if you could convince Liv to play along.", Aria agrees. "How the hell am I going to do that? She is loyal to Alison and against us.", Emily interjects. "You can do that, Em. Just be your charming self.", Hanna laughs. "Yeah, you can talk, but I am the one who has to do it.", Emily hisses. "Emily, it's perfect! Just try, then you can say that you tried and failed, instead of just failing.", Aria objects. Emily doesn't seem to be convinced. "Look Em, Paige and Alison are here, so they are going to see it and I mean she is your type, right?", Hanna tries with another angle. "She may be my type, but that doesn't mean, that I am her type.", Emily says. "Come on, I think we all are everyone's type.", Hanna laughs. Aria smiles and Emily bursts out laughing. "Maybe you're right.", Emily says. "Of course I am, so move your butt over there, because she seems to be leaving.", Aria observes. "But I am a girl and she is too, so I mean that would be kind of strange for her.", Emily speaks out another doubt. "Just do it, Em.", Aria challenges her and Emily gets up. "Then we just have to deal with Lucas."; Aria mumbles and Hanna nods sad. "I am eager to find out how it goes.", Aria thinks loud and Hanna nods again. The two look taken in by the scene. Emily walks weak at the knees over to Olivia. She didn't want to cheat on Paige with a stranger, but it was her dare and she couldn't deny that she was a bit excited from that danger and coming excitement. Olivia was on her way out when she walked into Emily. "Emily.", she says surprised. "Olivia, right?", Emily asks hoping to see her surprised again. "You eaavesdropped.", Liv says intuitive. "We couldn't help ourselves.", Emily smirks. "What do you want?", Olivia asks. "Just play along.", Emily and kisses her fast. Then she looks at Olivia trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Play along?", Olivia asks and spins Emily around, so she stands with her back against the wall. "This one time.", Liv says and kisses Emily. They make out passionately until Paige pushes Liv away from Emily. Olivia smirks at Emily and she couldn't help herself but smile back. "What the hell is going on!", Paige yells at Liv. The whole cafeteria got up and forms a circle around them. Emily can see Aria, Hanna, Alison and her minions in the first row. Alison looked confused and a bit betrayed. "Who are you?", Liv asks conceited. "I am her girlfriend!", Paige shouts at Olivia, who was smiling her arrogant smile again. "Oh I'm sorry, won't happen again.", Liv says bored. Paige was about to slap her when Alison steps in: "Don't touch her!". Paige turns around and accuses Alison: "You are responsible for this!". "Whoa not so fast Paige, I had nothing to do with this.", Alison disputes. "And by the way I think Emily was the one who kissed her first. And she seemed to be into it.", she adds smirking. Paige turns red and raises her hand to slap Alison, but Liv holds her hands and pushes her against the wall. "You stay away from Alison, you got that.", Olivia says calm and aggressive. "You don't tell what I do and what I don't do.", Paige argues. "You accused everyone but your girlfriend. I suggest you have a little chat with her, instead of trying to slap everybody in a ten feet radius.", Liv says calm and superior. "You are making a fool of yourself right now.", Alison adds smirking. Paige attitude changes and she rushes out of the cafeteria. "There we go.", Liv says, like Paige finally has come to senses. She walks arrogant out on the other side of the room, her hair swing as she walks. Hanna and Aria run to Emily and say: "We have to follow her!". The three run after Olivia and see her bumping into Ezra. Quickly they hide behind lockers. As Ezra looks at Olivia, who has dropped her sunglasses, he drops his cup of coffee. His face shows surprise, relieve, confusion and happiness. "Ezra knows her?", Aria notices unbelieving. "It sure looks like it."; Emily agrees. "How?", Hanna wonders. "I have absolutely no idea.", Aria admits. Ezra tries to talk to Liv but she seems rushed and wants to go pass him, but he holds her back. Olivia's face expresses despair and regret. "I can't watch this.", Aria decides and walks over to Ezra and Olivia. But as soon as Liv hears steps she puts on her sunglasses and runs out the door. "Ezra, you know her?", Aria approaches him. "Ohm, I can't talk about this.", he says absent. "She may be one of Ali's helpers, you have to tell me who she is!", Aria demands. This harsh tone brings Ezra back to reality. "Nor, Aria, I don't have to talk to you about her.", her shuts her out. "Your secrets drove us apart once, don't let another secret tear us apart again.", Aria begs. "I can't talk about her, okay. Please give me some time, I'll tell you everything I know, when it gets relevant.", Ezra says and goes into his room. "Ezra!", Aria shout, but the door already closed. Emily and Hanna are standing next to her. "Well, what did he say?", Hanna wants to know. "He didn't say anything.", Aria answers disappointed. "How do you think those two know each other?", Emily asks. "I really don't have an idea.", Aria whispers. "He will tell you everything you need to know, when he is ready. He looked pretty confused, Aria.", Emily assures her. "I hope so. We just got together again and I don't want to have any more secrets.", Aria explains herself. "Yeah, we know. Cheer up, we completed four out of five dares already.", Hanna says gentle. "You're right.", Aria face brightens up a bit. "You really caused a scene, Em.", Aria smirks. Emily laughs: "Yeah, that's true. I have to admit it was actually fun." "Don't say that to loud, Paige could hear you.", Hanna smiles. "I really love Paige guys, but it was really fun.", she defends herself. "You could see that, the way you two...", Hanna says. "Shut up Hanna it was a one time job.", Emily tries to explain. "Really?", Aria asks acting doubtful. "Liv said only this one time, so yeah, I think so.", Emily explains. "Okay, but I have to say it was pretty convincing, Em.<br>You should explain it to Paige, before she goes beserker on Alison or tracks Liv down.", Hanna suggests. "Yes, I should do that but it was pretty cool to see Alison and Liv acting like a team.", she admits. "Yeah, that action let you doubt that everything was lost in Ali.", Aria thinks. "It was refreshing to see her that way, but it doesn't change the fact, that she is A and a bitch.", Hanna says. "Sadly.", Emily mutters and leaves Aria and Hanna behind to search for Paige./p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"Finally Emily sees Paige sitting on a bench. She braces herself and sits down next to Paige. "I can explain.", Emily says after a while of uncomfortable silence. "You better.", Paige answers pissed. "Come on it wasn't like I slept with her.", Emily tries to defend herself. "You put your tongue down her throat.", Paige rages. "Paige please calm down. It didn't mean anything.", Emily begins, but Paige looks at her and means: "Right you didn't look unhappy.". "A made me do it.", Emily justifies her action. "Yeah right, it's always A's fault, Emily!", Paige grumbles. "We got five dares or A would start spilling our secrets.", Emily explains and reaches for Paige's hand, but Paige takes her hand back. "My dare was to cheat on you.", Emily tells with a painful voice. "And I am so sorry, okay? Please forgive me.", Emily begs with tears in her eyes. "How could you?", Paige asks, finally looking into Emily's eyes. "We accepted a deal with A to get Spencer out.", Emily explains reaching another time for Paige's hand, this time Paige lets her. "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?", Paige sounds hurt. "It was yesterday and I wanted to tell you today.", Emily says. "Anything else you didn't tell me?", Paige wants to know. "This new girl, Olivia, the girl I kissed is one of Alison's new helpers. She fixes all of her problems and helps her to rule without any mistakes. Liv helps her to overcome obstacles and seem almost human.", Emily tells. "That's why Alison was looking perfect again after going to the bathroom.", Paige realizes. "Exactly.", Emily confirms with a little smile on her face. "And it didn't mean anything?", Paige return to their original topic. "I love you, and only you.", Emily says certain. Paige smiles and they kiss.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"Spencer sits in her cell. "You have another visitor, Miss Hastings.", a guard says and guides her to a room. Her mother is sitting on the chair across the table. "Mom.", Spencer shouts out surprised and smiles. "Hey Spencer. I am sorry for visiting you so late. I've been trying to bail you out.", her mother explains. "Sure, I know. How is it going?", Spencer wants to know curious. "Not good, the police seem to have evidence, that you are the one who killed Bethany Young.", she says exhausted. Spencer looks sad and sits down. "I didn't kill her, mom.", she assures her. "I know, but I think there is nothing I can do about it. We have to hope that a miracle happens.", Mrs. Hastings tells and looks at Spencer. "I tried everything, you have to believe me.", she adds guilty. "I know, I know, I just hoped it would have worked.", Spencer says tired. "So, how are you holding up in here?", Mrs. Hastings wants to know. "I can't sleep but I'll survive.", Spencer answers trying to convince her mom, that she is okay. Mrs. Hastings looks relieved. "And I have a good feeling that I'll get out of here.", Spencer says, referring to the deal with A. "What happened between you and Toby yesterday evening?", her mother asks. "We had a fight about something stupid. Once I am out of this living hell we are going to work it out.", Spencer means. "I hope, he really loves you Spence.", her mom tells. "I love him too.", she whispers. Their time was over so Spencer was escorted back to her cell. She sits down on her back and leans onto the wall. Spencer looks up into the faint light and mumbles: "Please guys, you have to get me out of here."p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"The school bell rings and the three girls walk out of the school. "We still didn't complete the fifth dare.", Aria points out. "I know, but how are we going to do that?", Hanna asks. "I have absolutely no clue.", Emily admits bitter. "I don't want to do this.", Hanna whispers and Aria nods approvingly. "Well, like you said with me before, we have no other chance.", Emily says. "Why weren't four dares not enough?", Hanna thinks loud and they walk over to the brew. Everyone orders a cup of coffee and they sit down at the couch. "We can't get Lucas expelled, because for that we would need drugs or something like that and when we get caught with illegal substances and we will be the ones who get expelled.", Emily means. "Yeah, I know, I have no idea how to get this dare done.", Hanna mumbles and takes a sip of her coffee. Their phones start to buzz again and Hanna reads: "Had any fun Em? Looked like it. Because of that you're done. -A". "Well the was worth something.", Emily means. Hanna smirks and says: "Totally, we got an address to get the key.". "Where?", Aria asks. "Abandoned manufactory out of town.", Hanna fills them in. Emily drinks up and walks to the door. "What are you waiting for?", she asks them loud and they get up and go to Emily's car.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"They park directly in front of the factory. It is already a bit dark and cold. "I should have brought a jacket.", Aria mumbles and tighten her clothes around her. "We won't be here long.", Hanna calms her down. Cautiously they walk into the manufactory and look around. Suddenly the door closes locks. "Damn it!", Emily screams and tries to open it again. Her phone buzzes and she reads it to the others: "Butterflies can fly. -A". "What is that suppose to mean?", Hanna asks. "Remember the picnic with the butterfly. We were caterpillars and now we're butterflies.", Aria explains. "Ugh, I hate Alison!", Hanna shouts out. "We are going to find that key and the description of the key and then we are going to find a way out of here.", Emily decides and they spread out. It's dark and there is dust all over machines and the stairs. You can hear every single one of their steps echo from the walls. After a while of wandering around in the darkness Aria screams: "I've got it!" Emily and Hanna run to her and look at the note she is holding. It is a picture of a flash drive. It's black with an red writing. A-Team. "Wow, how original.", Emily says sarcastic. She puts the picture in her purse and looks around for a key. When she sees it she puts it to the note. "Let's get out of here.", Aria says quickly, because she is scared by this old machines and all this dust and darkness. "How?", Hanna asks. "Well butterflies fly, right. A wants us to jump out of the window.", Emilys guesses. "Awesome.", Hanna complains quiet and they walk upstairs. They see a window and look down. "I only see darkness.", Aria tells and looks not amused. "There is no other way out.", Emily observes. "Well I won't jump out of a window, hoping I will land safe!", Hanna says with a shaking voice. "There is no other way!", Emily interjects. "Come on Em, you can't be serious.", Aria means shocked. "I'll go first if you want.", she suggests. "Are you totally insane? With your shoulder? No way! I'm going first!", Aria objects and climbs on the windowsill. Emily and Hanna look scared and want to grab her. "Don't think, just do it!", she whispers and jumps out of the window into the darkness. "Aria!", Hanna and Emily scream with one voice. They hear something crashing on the ground. Emily looks at Hanna. "Are you okay Aria?"; Hanna screams down. "It's okay guys! I am alive.", they can hear Aria answer. The two look relieved at each other and jump out of the window after one another. They land on a haystack and look for Aria. "Let's go home.", Aria's voice says behind them. Glad that they are okay they walk to Emily's car and get in.p  
>p lang="en-US" style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 136; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"A figure with a black hoddie looks at a surveillance camera which shows the police station. You can see officers improve their alarm system and giving a schedule for patrol shifts in front of the department. A leans back looks at a wall of pictures of the four friends and Alison. p 


End file.
